


#IdentityPorn

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ellen is funny and awesome, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fluff, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter Fic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Everyone wants to know who @StarkIntern is, because he has to be one hell of a kid for Tony Stark to have adopted him.





	#IdentityPorn

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ellen is awesome, so she gets a place in this.  
> I own nothing.

MellieKate  
@K8ieMells

You ever notice how we never get to see @StarkIntern's face. Who is he? #avengers #identityporn I want to know who this kid is, he's cool and funny.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

I know who @StarkIntern is, he's not as cool as you might think, he's a total nerd. #avengers @K8ieMells

Flash Thompson  
@spiderfan1

Dude, stop pretending like you know shit @guyinthechair. You and @PeterBPS are getting out of control with your lies. And WTF's up with you changing your @ Penis?

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Really @guyinthechair? I'm not a total nerd. (Yes, I am. He knows me so well.)

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

What the fuck is #identityporn? @StarkIntern Please tell me it isn't what it sounds like.

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Ew! No, @iamironman. It's that thrill people get when someone in pop culture has a secret identity, you wouldn't know about that because you instantly outed yourself as Iron Man.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Well, duh, I am Iron Man. Figured I should be honest @StarkIntern. So, kid, are you going to keep them all in suspense?

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Dude, Twitter is not the best place to announce your identity. Don't you do that on Ellen or something like that? @iamironman

Attached: rolling eye gif

EllenDeGeneres  
@TheEllenShow

That could be arranged. You're my friend @iamironman and are always a welcome guest and I'd love to meet your son, @StarkIntern!

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

...I think I'm dying. Dad, Ellen just invited me on her show. @iamironman What do I do?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

It's up to you, kid. You show who you are and there's no going back, you'll be famous, I mean, you're already basically a meme, but this'll be different. @StarkIntern

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

I mean, they're going to find out at some point, right? @iamironman What would you do?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I literally came out as Iron Man and told a terrorist where I lived. Not your best role model. But @TheEllenShow is a very kind, lovely woman. If you decided to go, she'd do you justice, @StarkIntern.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@StarkIntern DUDE ARE YOU GOING TO BE ON @TheEllenShow?! HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS YOUR LIFE?!

May Parker  
@LarbMay

They will find out eventually, I mean, being the heir to the Stark legacy kinda makes it impossible to hide, but do what you feel is right @StarkIntern

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@LarbMay, but May, it's Ellen, there's only one right answer. @StarkIntern

Ellen DeGeneres  
@TheEllenShow

I'm touched @iamironman. I try my hardest to be kind and loving to everyone.

InternDude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

You'd come with me, right, dad? @iamironman

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I'm never leaving you, kid. @StarkIntern Besides, I think @TheEllenShow has a crush on me.

Attached: wink gif

Ellen DeGeneres  
@TheEllenShow

Who doesn't @iamironman? @PepperPotts is cuter though.

Attached: awkward double wink gif

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Fair point @TheEllenShow. I would let you contact @PepperPotts to schedule this, but I think you might steal her away from me. I'll get ahold of you when we're ready.

Ellen Degeneres  
@TheEllenShow

Is @PepperPotts steal-able? @iamironman

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

@TheEllenShow, only when @iamironman is in the doghouse. I'll restrain myself, honey, I'll schedule it after I speak with @StarkIntern. #familymeeting

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

Dude, what even is your life? Can I get tickets to the show? @StarkIntern

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Front row, I need all the support I can get. @guyinthechair

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
